


Date Night

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a great time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "by street light"

“I had a great time,” said Darcy, as they started down the street to Avengers Tower.

Bruce turned to look at her, smiling. “Good,” he said. “I was worried that—”

“I know what you were worried about,” she interrupted, looping her arm through his and tucking herself tight to his side. “And you can quit it, right now.”

Bruce shook his head. “Darcy…”

“No, no way. You don’t get to ruin our awesome date with your lame issues. Now, are you going to kiss me, or what?”

She took a step away, smirking.

He leaned in and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
